


You’re Driving Me Crazy!

by BotBotZ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Vampire/Werecat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Human Catra has a complicated relationship with a certain blonde vampire. Her big brother prime will do everything and anything to keep his Pride, that includes turning his sister into a pawn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You’re Driving Me Crazy!

<><><><><><><><><><><

She hissed as Adora dabbed peroxide onto the long gashes on her arm. Her hands are gentle, her grip firm, Catra can tell by the blondes furrowed brows that she is concentrating. 

Adora found her bleeding, out of breath perched against a tree, seeing it only right to bring her into the castle for immediate first aid. 

She doesn’t want to know how the other girl received the cuts in the first place but ache in her chest tells her she already knows the inflicter. Adora finished binding the wound up slowly, the pressure from the bandage tape gradually absorbing her blood. 

Adora had to learn to control her hunger when she was turned. Glimmer and bow taught her to feed on animals only, but Catras blood in the air brought about a haze that awakened her senses, begging to feed. 

“You shouldn’t be out here. If Angela finds out...”

She trailed off, humans aren’t allowed anywhere near the castle, since their open blood can allure the worst. Her worry easily shown as she brings smoothing her thumb against the back of Catras palm. Catra flinches at the contact given her current lack of sensory. 

“I shouldn’t be a lot of things but I live to disappoint.”

She responded, her tone sounding less playful then intended. Quickly averting her gaze her eyes wonder back towards the window, watching as the sun gets closer to the horizon. 

“Catrina...”

Adora caught the shift, skeptically she laced their hands together. Catra muttered under her breath trying not draw an analysis from the blonde about what she was thinking about before announcing she was leaving abruptly,

“I should go.”

“Let me take-“

“No.” 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood let me help you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Adora frowned at her slightly, watching silently as Catra opened the window readily jump down the escape, not bothering to allow another rebuttal. 

Adora stood until she no longer saw her friends silhouette in between the trees. 

“Adora!”

The door to her quarters thrown open as her friends barged through. They each stare intently at her, before exchanging a look to continue.

“You can smell blood in the entire hallway.” 

Bow hinted, hoping to get the blonde to explain. Instead she hopped off the bed, placing the closed first aid kit on top of the nightstand. She rounds towards them excitedly, the scent from Catra’s blood still fresh in her brain and hands.

“Oh is it time for dinner?” 

Their reaction wasn’t what Adora had expected, quirking a brow back at her. They took a different approach, this time Glimmer chose to state the obvious to avoid anymore confusion. 

“Adora, it smells like Human blood in Your hallway and in Your room. Your Hands are Covered In It?!” 

The last part coming out as a growl. Adoras eyes traveled back down to their hands, staring intensely at the dry blood before returning to look at her friends. She assumed they thought she was in trouble. Adora smiles genuinely, bringing her hands closer to her face.

“Oh that, it’s Catra’s.”

“What...?”

Her bedroom door is slammed shut and locked by bow.

~ ~ ~

Thanks to the detour she took from Adora’s fire escape and ditching the blonde she successfully avoided any bloodsuckers in the area. However, that didn’t change the fact that she was far from her brothers territory. At least she wasn’t bleeding out as she continued.

A good few hours passed before she came into a clearing. 

“You’re late once again.” 

Prime was growing tired of her antics, she hadn't been paying attention to her boundaries. Once again Catra had comeback from enemy territory, faintly scented the same each time. It was dark, the surroundings lit by strips of moonlight phasing though parted clouds. 

“Forgive me big brother I didn’t-“

“I don’t care for your excuses, child.”

He states coldly, small branches crunching under him while he advanced closer. Suddenly there are a few others surrounding them, most specifically surrounding her. 

“You have been speaking with our enemy have you not?”

“N-no- well yes but-“

He raises his hand at a request for silence. Gaining it he brings it down slowly to a caress, brushing the skin of her cheek. 

“It was long pass time I realize what a failure my little brother is, but you little sister, will not grovel. You will put an end to this mockery. When the moon is highest would you swear your loyalty to the pride, your family, to me?”

His claws gradually growing, features changing with each passing second. He grips her face below her chin, the claws of his thumb and forefinger deliberately pressing into her. His other hand forcefully tightening his grip on her bloodied arm, her breath hitches. 

It was silent for a moment as she stared into the his eyes.

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out of my system before I do other stuff...


End file.
